


Always a Family

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, I don't even know anymore, I'm so sorry for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase really needs to stop watching Family Feud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Family

" _Name the worst thing a policeman could find in your car when he pulls you over_."

"A dead body!" 

This sort of became a ritual for Chase and Riley, sitting in their small living room in the miniscule apartment they shared, watching _Family Feud_. It started one evening when Chase flipped the television on after dinner and he found this. Laughing at the questions and giving inappropriate answers seemed to be Chase's forte. And Riley was amused by it.

"Seriously, a dead body?" Riley asked as he plopped down on the sofa, nuzzling his way into Chase's arms. When the contestant on the screen actually said dead body and it flipped around on the survey, Chase clapped his hands above his head. "Oh yeah!" Moving his arms, he held out the palm of his right hand for Riley to slap.  


Only Riley looked up at Chase, not giving him a high-five.

"Well okay then, love. No high-five for your handsome Parasaur." Chase pouted and turned back to the TV, his hand flopped down at his empty side.

"Why would somebody have a dead body just sitting in their car?" Riley asked.

Chase looked down at the younger man. "Have you ever met Shelby?"

Riley snorted, nearly choking on the water he just chugged out of his water bottle. At least he didn't spit it out all over the place. "She probably heard you say that. Now you're going to be that dead body in Tyler's jeep."

"Oh no. I need someone to come and save me!" Chase added a higher pitch to his voice, he put on this damsel in distress act well. After all he did end up stuck in a cage, needing to be rescued by the others. Not to mention being put under a spell by Spellbinder. And let's not forget the whole incident with Cavity. Chase was a damsel. And he was usually in distress. "Save me, love?" Chase looked down at Riley, batting his dark eyelashes at him.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll save you if Shelby ever decides to murder you." Riley leaned up, placing a kiss just underneath Chase's chin.

\------

Chase's random obsession with _Family Feud_ came to an all-time high when he actually sent in an audition tape to be on the show.

Yes, you heard that correctly.

And Riley was flabbergasted when they actually ended up on the show. 

"You know they're going to realize we're not an actual family, right?" Shelby said as they were sitting backstage. Tyler laughed before he spoke. "Well, we technically _are_ a family. So it's not an outright lie."

"Yes. We are family." Koda said as he pointed to each member of the team. 

A very odd, dysfunctional, clinically insane family. So basically, they were like every other family in the world. They just happened to save the world every week. Save the world in the morning, then serve them lunch in the afternoon, as Shelby so kindly put it.

The real trouble came when it was time to decide who would be the team leader. Tyler nominated himself because of his status as leader of their ranger group. But Chase nominated himself because of his undying love for _Family Feud_ and not so secretly, Steve Harvey. 

"Come on, bro! This whole thing was my idea, so I should be leader!" Chase said with his arms crossed over his chest, there was no way he'd go down without a fight.

Tyler stood in front of Chase, mimicking his pose and not even trying to fight back the smile creeping onto his face. "How about we settle it this way. Rock, paper, scissors?"

Shelby, Riley and Koda all stood to the side. Riley sighing out of exhaustion from hearing those two fight, Shelby rolling her eyes at their stupidity and Koda just looked puzzled. When Tyler ended up winning the first round, Chase groaned. "Best out of three, mate?"

But the odds weren't in Chase's favor as Tyler ended up winning, knocking a grumpy Kiwi down to second in command. Following Chase was Riley, then Shelby and Koda. They knew Koda might struggle with the game, so they helped him practice for days and days before leaving on their adventure. Typically the last person isn't used unless the game goes to sudden death, and they just had to hope they didn't need to use Koda.

Because he'd definitely break those buzzers with one whack.

As it turns out, this particular episode of _Family Feud_ dealt with groups of co-workers from different parts of Southern California. It looked like Team Amber Beach would be going up against Team Garden Grove, a group of very enthusiastic looking ladies who all worked at a hair salon.

With Tyler up first, he headed up to the podium and shook hands with the leader of the Garden Grove team. Steve Harvey picked up his card and read the first question, "Name something people aren't allowed to do at the beach, but they do it anyway."

Team Garden Grove was quick, but Tyler slammed the palm of his hand down on that buzzer first. "Drink alcohol!"

When Tyler's answer flipped around as the second answer, the woman from Garden Grove shook her head. "Smoke?" Her answer was up there, but Tyler had her beat.

"We're so playing, Steve!" Tyler didn't even give Steve Harvey a chance to ask him if they were going to play or pass, and just ran back over to his team.

Slowly walking over to their group, Steve tapped his card down on the podium before Tyler. "Is he always like this?" Steve nodded towards Tyler, who was bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

The remaining four simultaneously nodded their heads and Steve rolled his eyes. "No more sugar for you, Tyler!"

Tyler frowned.

When Steve wandered over to Chase, he was grinning. "Alright then, Chase. Name something people aren't allowed to do at the beach, but they do it anyway."

"GET NAKED!"

"Holy crap, he's got an accent _and_ a terrible, dirty mind!" Steve laughed and pointed towards the board, naturally Chase's perverse answer was number one.

Chase clapped his hands together loudly and he turned towards Riley and grinned. Riley had absolutely no way to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks because it was his turn next. 

"Is that one embarrassing you?" Steve asked Riley as he pointed towards Chase, who was still beaming proudly because of his answer.

Riley cleared his throat. "All the time."

Steve raised his eyebrows and for a second, he wasn't sure what was going on. When it clicked in his mind, Steve reached out and patted Riley's shoulder. "I definitely feel sorry for you, son."

Cue Chase's mock disgust with a hand to his chest and mouth open slightly. "I take offense to that."

Steve raised his eyebrows at Chase before he turned to Riley and repeated the question once more. 

"Make love?" Riley's voice came out barely above a whisper.

Riley's entire team turned towards him, amused looks on their faces. But none more proud than Chase's. "I've taught him everything I know!" Chase laughed, clapping Riley's shoulder.

Steve's eyebrows crept up his forehead when he turned towards the board and sure enough, Riley's answer was up there. Steve turned towards the camera and shook his head. "This is one interesting set of co-workers. And I'm slightly scared."

As it turns out, both teams needed to face off against one another during Sudden Death because neither team had the appropriate amount of points to win the game.

"Come on, Koda! You can do this!" Shelby shouted as she patted the blue ranger's back when he made his way up to the podium. 

Hopefully the question wouldn't be too much for Koda, he spent so long just practicing that he didn't want to lose.

"Name something a person might get struck by?" Steve asked and almost immediately, Koda reached his hand out. 

Koda smashed the buzzer to the point that it went crashing to the ground. Sometimes he just didn't know his own strength. Sheepishly looking up at Steve, Koda smiled. "Lightning!" Koda shouted but Steve shook his head.

"You broke the buzzer!"

Koda shrugged his shoulders.

"No lightning?"

Steve continued to shake his head. "Well, this has never happened on this show before."

Needless to say, they didn't win. Chase proved to have a dirty mind even on national television. Tyler really needed to lay off the sugar and stop trying to take selfies with Steve Harvey. Shelby and Riley were utterly embarrassed at everything going on around them. And Koda? Koda walked over to his teammates and asked, "We still family?"

Of course they would always be a family. A crazy, weird, clinically insane family that wouldn't have it any other way.

"Forever, Koda." Shelby reached up and gave Koda a hug.

They were always going to be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this terrible idea a week or so ago on tumblr about our Dinobabies on Family Feud. Then this happened. I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Also, today [the 23rd] is my birthday. I love cupcakes and sprinkles.


End file.
